In electronic apparatuses such as digital cameras, smartphones and cellphones, for example, card-shaped storage media such as SD cards are used as data storage media. The card-shaped storage media are configured to be inserted into or extracted from card connectors provided at the electronic apparatuses.
When a card-shaped storage medium is inserted into a card connector, a plurality of card terminals provided on the card-shaped storage medium are brought into contact with a plurality of connector terminals provided at the card connector.
Incidentally, according to the card-shaped storage medium, each card terminal is provided in a position recessed from a surface of the card-shaped storage medium. In other words, a stepped wall is formed at a boundary portion between each card terminal and the surface of the card type storage medium.
For this reason, when the card-shaped storage medium is inserted in or extracted from the card connector, each connector terminal often abuts on or engages with the stepped wall. As a result, each connector terminal may be bent or buckled.